Kidnapped
by vampire1031
Summary: what happens when Jojo and Mana get kidnapped! what happens when Mana finally opens up to his brothers and friends? will relationships be crushed? will bonds be broken? will friendships end? find out JojoxOCs
1. Chapter 1: kidnapped

Chapter 1: Mom and Koa

Jojo and Mana are both stuck in a forest when they were kidnapped and blindfolded and brought to this place, they have no idea where they are or which way to go, all they can do is rely on each other. The sun begins to set behind the trees as Jojo and Mana rally up some dried wood and leaves and pile them up together. Mana reaching into his pocket pulls out a small box of matches before striking one and tossing it onto the dried wood and leaves causing a small fire to start. Mana then opens his bag and pulls out a sandwich and hands it to Jojo.

"Here bro eat this, tomorrow we start our journey to try and make our way back home"

"What about you bro, you eat something to, and I hope mom them are ok"

"We are scarce on food right now Jojo so I won't eat, and I am sure mom them are ok"

As Jojo takes a bite of his sandwich, he looks at Mana who has his hands near the fire trying to keep warm, minutes later the fire dies as Mana and Jojo sit in the dark, looking around the only light they have is from the stars above them. Jojo lays down near the fire so that the heat of what's left of the fire can warm him, Mana just looks down at his brother and smiles slowly unzipping his jacket and placing it over his brother. His fur blowing in the night's breeze smiles before running his hands on the ground to find something.

Mana stumbles over a long piece of wood, but Mana knows that it's not wood. He picks up a rough rock nearby and begins to shave one end of this wood making it into a sharp point as he looks back at his brother who has his head on the ground. Seeing this Mana walks towards his brother's head and lifts it up a little so that he can sit down as he rests his brother's head on his lap. While ruffling his brother's hair he could hear light snoring coming from the grey and black who.

"Don't worry Jojo I will protect you," Mana whispers as he looks up towards the sky and at the stars. It seems like days passed but then the sun begins to rise. Jojo wakes up as he notices his head is on something, he looks up to see Mana wide awake looking down at him. Jojo then sits up and looks at Mana yawning.

"Bro didn't you sleep at all?"

"No I stayed up so that you could sleep"

"Bro then go sleep for a little while, we still have a full day to go and look"

"No I'm fine I promise, we have to get moving," Mana says standing up as Jojo stands up and places a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Look Mana if we go now and you don't get any sleep then what if you fall asleep and something does end up happening, then what?" Jojo says keeping a firm grip on his brother's shoulder. Mana nods as he lays down on the ground and uses his jacket as a pillow. Jojo smiles as he looks around to see what they can eat for breakfast as he looks up into the tree he sees a bunch of bananas.

"That looks like a good breakfast," Jojo says as he tries to climb the tree but can't seem to make it he looks on the ground for something to throw at it he sees Mana's stick, Jojo picks up the stick as he cranks back and then tosses it up at the bananas breaking it off the stem and having them fall into his arms. The stick landing on the ground beside him.

"1 2 3 4 5…5 fresh bananas…sweet" Jojo says walking back towards Mana as he notices Mana is awake and packing up all their stuff making sure he still has his matches. Jojo raises the bananas as he lets out a small laugh.

"I got breakfast bro" Jojo says handing his brother two bananas.

"Thanks" Mana says taking a banana and opening it before eating it as he picks up his stick and they begin walking through the forest. The heat of the sun beating down on them begins to make them sweat and get exhausted, looking for water or something to drink they continue to make their way through the forest until Mana closes his eyes.

"What is it bro?" Jojo asks looking around.

"I hear water" Mana says making his way a little further until they come to a river. Jojo smiles as he takes off his shirt and jumps into the water. Splashing around enjoying the cooling water. Jojo looks at Mana who wipes the sweat from his face.

"Come on bro lets cool off for a bit," Mana smiles taking out the matches from his pocket and tossing it on the ground as he runs and tackles his brother into the river laughing and having fun. 10 minutes later Mana shakes his hands trying to get his fur as dry as he could before picking up the box of matches and placing it in his bag.

"Ok now that we are cooled lets go" Mana picks up his stick again as they make their way through the forest until they see a bright light as they begin to race towards the light laughing until Mana finally stops and almost gets knocked over when Jojo bumps him in the back. Mana looking down at the long drop off the edge of the cliff Jojo pulls him from the back of his fur back gasping for breath.

"Jeez that was close"

"I know *pant* but look over there" Mana says pointing to the side, there is a small road going down the hill. Jojo and Mana begin to make their way down the hill. Not knowing that where they were before two older men look down in disgust as one of them kicks the ashes from the fire.

"I can't believe it!"

"We should have killed them when we had the chance, you never listen to me"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go find them"

The two men then jump into a nearby car and begin driving through the forest avoiding the trees as much as possible but not doing a good job at it. When they get near the end of the forest they get out into the clearing before making their way down the road at top speed. Five minutes later Mana could hear the sound of a car coming as he looks behind him and sees the small car with two whos speeding after them Mana then runs to the side along with Jojo and lifts his brother up onto the ledge above as Jojo climbs up and looks down at his brother but it's too late, he is up against the wall as the two men then get out of their car.

"We got you now you little runt" Says one of the men digging into his pocket and pulls out a switchblade Mana then unbuckles something from his belt as he attaches it to his neck.

"Jojo run!" Mana shouts as he now has his spike choker on and gets into his fighting stance.

"Hell no bro I will not let you do this," Jojo says dropping down from the ledge and stands by his brother's side "We're a family, and if it comes down to it, we will die a family" just then two howls could be heard coming from the ledge above as a blue furred wolf and a white furred wolf jump down and stand in front of Mana and Jojo fangs bared and snarling.

Mana then grabs Jojo from the legs and lifts him up to the ledge again "Up you go bro and this time don't come down" Jojo climbs up as he reaches his hand down towards Mana, "Then you come up to"

"I can't I got to help my mom and Koa" as Mana turns but stops as the wolfs can be seen chasing those two men back up the hill, half an hour later they return as the blue wolf nudges Jojo to the passenger side of the car and the white one nudges Mana to the driver's side. Both of the brothers get into the car as Mana starts up the car. The wolves walking in front of them slowly.

"What are they doing Mana?" Jojo asks with a confused look on his face.

"They are leading us to the bottom of the mountain so that we can go home"

"What about those two men though? Wont they be back?"

"I don't think so, my mom and brother took care of it"

Mana smiles as the blue wolf looks back and has some blood on his maw.

"That can't be your family though Mana, they are dead"

"Yes that is true but doesn't mean they can't come back and visit"

As they finally get to the bottom of the hill the wolves walk up to the sides of the car and get on their hind legs and gently tap the window, Mana and Jojo both roll down their windows as the wolves give both of them a lick before switching sides and licking them again, before running back up the hill and disappearing.

"What was that all about?"

"Well my brother and Mom kissed you and wishes us a safe trip back home"

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well they are my family so I am pretty sure that's what they intended"

As they make their way back home they get out of the car and ditch it walking the rest of the way home. Walking up to the door they knock as their mother answers it. Screaming she wraps her arms around her two sons tears falling from her eyes. Hedy walking up crying as well as she hugs her two brothers

"Oh my Who…I thought you guys were dead I was so scared"

"I was scared too" Hedy says crying her eyes out as her brothers wrap her in their arms.

"Don't worry Hedy we are safe, Mana's family came and saved us"

"But I thought they were dead?"

"They are mom but like Mana told me, just because they are dead doesn't mean they can't come back to visit."

"Oh well it's getting late, I want you guys to go into your room and shower and change, I will bring in your guys' favorite food for dinner ok and then after that its straight to bed"

"Yes mom" Jojo and Mana say before making their way into their room, after they showered they both just put on some shorts as Sally comes in and gives them their food.

"Thanks Mom" Mana and Jojo say before eating their food, when they were finally done eating, they get into their beds as they get ready to sleep, but Jojo gets out of his bed and walks over to Mana's and taps him on the shoulder.

"Yeah Jojo?"

"Hey Mana can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Jojo we are teenagers, you're 17 and I'm 19"

"I don't care, I was scared as hell these past few days please bro"

"Fine" Mana says before moving over as Jojo gets into his bed.

"Thanks bro, I was really scared"

"I was too Mana says as he takes off his choker and drops it beside his bed"

While they were sleeping Mana was woken up by a sudden movement, shooting straight up in the bed and looking around the room Mana notices that no one else is in the room so he looks down beside him and notices Jojo tossing in the bed.

"No…get away from me…Mana help" Jojo mutters tossing and turning

"Jojo wake up your having a nightmare" Mana says shaking his brother Jojo sits up crying as Mana wraps his arm around his brother.

"Jo we are at home now, no one is going to get us ok we are safe"

"Oh god Mana I thought you got killed"

"No Jojo I am safe we both are safe"

Mana just lays back in the bed his brother still in his arms, Jojo falling back asleep in his brother's arms. Mana closes his eyes before whispering.

"Let my arms keep you safe from your fears brother"

Outside their house Koa and his mom can be heard howling from the forest…

Disclaimer: End of chapter 1. Hope you guys like it, tell me what you think? And don't you think Mana is such a good older brother? I LOVE FAN FICS! Please R&R also in the next chapter you guys will be surprised.


	2. Chapter 2: the final howl

Chapter 2: Final howl

Weeks have passed since Mana and Jojo were both kidnapped but luckily with the help of Koa and his mom Jojo and Mana were able to make it back to Whoville safely, Mana and Jojo call up everyone and tells them about a camping trip that they planned.

"That would be a sick idea Mana, is it only going to be us or is our girls coming to?"

"They can come if they want Marcus they just have to bring their own tent"

"Hell yea when are we going?"

"Friday night so meet at our house Friday morning so we can pack up all our stuff and start heading out"

"OK I will let the girls know"

A few days later its Friday as Mana, Jojo and the rest of the guys start packing up their stuff bringing some extra matches and without Jojo them knowing slides his butterfly blade into his pocket. Mana thinks to himself before being snapped back to reality when Jojo calls out to him.

"Hey Mana, don't forget your collar" Jojo says tossing Mana his spiked collar, as Mana catches it and clips it to the hip of his pants. Mana smiles at his brother who returns the smile as the house phone rings. Marcus being the closest one to it picks it up.

"Hey McDodd resident Marcus speaking"

"Hey Marcus are you guys still going camping?"

"Yea we are, are you guys coming too?"

"Yeah we will meet you guys at the bottom of the hill"

It is now three in the afternoon as they make their way up the hill and towards the forest where the river is, everyone is chattering about the camping trip as they finally begin to set up their tents near the river as the girls walk up and gives their boyfriends a kiss on the lips. Which makes the guys just blush. But what they didn't realize is that the two men that kidnapped them in the first place. Had a small house out in the woods about several miles away.

"Hey let's take a hike, I want to show you guys something, everyone change into your swimming cloths and bring a towel" Mana says as he takes off his collar and tosses it into the tent as Jojo and the rest of the group go into their respective tents and changes into their swimming trunks.

"Ha-ha hey Jojo, I didn't know how ripped you are, try flex real quick"

Jojo just laughs as he flexes at his friends showing off his six pack of abs.

"I got abs but Mana got the arms" as they make their way out of the tents and they see Mana standing on a small stump as everyone gathers in front of him.

"Ok I found a secret spot, and this is the cool part, it's a hot spring"

Everyone cheers as Mana flips off the stump and leads them through the forest. Ten minutes later they come to the hot springs and without a warning they all drop their towels and jump into the springs all sighing and relaxing as they just rest in the water chatting among each other when two howls could be heard.

"Mana I guess your family is coming back"

And Jojo was right because into the clearing step the same blue and white wolves that saved them. As everyone gets worried the girls up against their boyfriends.

"Its ok everyone, it's just my mom and brother"

"Your family are wolves?" Liz asks Mana who simply laughs, and hugs her tight before letting go.

"No my family is dead, they just come back as wolves to visit me, mom Koa, these are my friends and Liz is my girlfriend"

The white wolf walks up to Liz and licks her face before nodding and taking a step back. All of a sudden they all heard branches snapping as they see two older whos coming towards them each one having a large hunting knife. Coming towards the clearing Jojo and Mana remember them as well as them remembering Mana and Jojo.

Koa and his mom begin circling the two men fangs bared snarling sinisterly. As Mana's eyes begin to water.

"Mom, I don't want to lose you or Koa again, you don't need to do this"

"Bro what are they saying?" Jojo asks standing beside his brother.

"She says that you will not harm my son or his friends. And Koa says that he would die before he lets anyone harm me again"

Mana says as he watches his mom and brother lunge at the two men the mom attacks one of the men knocking him back, but the man falls on his knife as he begins to twitch until finally stopping, his last breath escapes his lips. Koa kills the second man but not without being stabbed in the side, Koa lets out a whimper as he falls on his side. The mom lays down by her dying son looking at Mana a tear falling from her eye onto the earth.

"Mom, you're really going to leave aren't you?"

The white wolf walks up and gets on her hind legs and licks Mana's face before making her way back to the blue wolf. She looks up as her fur begins to shine in the sunlight. She lets out a loud howl that seems to echo through the forest. A bright light flashes as the white wolf is gone and so is Koa. Mana drops to his knees tears filling his eyes. As he begins to pound the earth crying.

Everyone walks up to Mana and places their hand on him comforting him. Just then the sound of leaves rustling can be heard as they all look towards the direction of the sound and a who steps forth blue bangs dangling in front of his face. Mana smiles as he lets out a loud howl, the who seeing this spreads his arms out and lets out a howl of his own.

"Koa I can't believe your alive"

"Yeah mom did it that's why"

"Your mom did what Koa?" Jojo asks hugging Koa and not letting go.

"Jojo…your crushing me" Koa says. Jojo letting go apologizes as Koa begins to talk again.

"You see when our mom died she wasn't ready to leave so she let her soul enter into a wolf, and I wasn't ready to die either so I let my soul enter into another wolf, but when I got stabbed my mom said that Koa needs me and that she lived her life so now she wanted me to live mine. So she howled and gave me my body back…well a new one anyway"

"Man this is so sick… hey lets go back to the camp and celebrate"

"That sounds like a great idea, it would be better to eat something normal for once"

They all laugh as they make their way back to the camp, Jojo and the rest change their cloths. As Mana and Koa both set up some firewood and starts the fire. Mana so happy that his brother is alive again begins to cry this shocking Koa.

"Bro are you...really crying?"

"Yeah bro *sniffs* a lot has changed since you died"

"I could tell, you never used to show your emotions"

"Yeah that was until Jojo them adopted me"

"They adopted you? Hell yea that's great bro, now you have a family again"

Jojo walks out of the tent and walks over to Mana and Koa before sitting down, tears filling Jojo's eyes as Mana looks over confused.

"Hey Jo what's wrong bro?"

"Now that Koa is back, you are going to leave aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two are just going to leave me, like go away and never come back"

"Why would you say that Jojo" Koa walks up placing his hand on Jojo's shoulder using his other hand to wipe a tear that makes itself known on Jojo's face.

"Because your back and both of you are blood brothers so now you both don't need me anymore"

Jojo begins to cry as Koa embraces Jojo rubbing his hand on the back of Jojo's head. Koa then lowers his head on top of Jojo's comforting this heartbroken who.

"Shhh Jojo it's ok bro please don't cry"

"Why not huh? Now I won't have any brothers anymore"

"Jojo look at us" Koa says taking his head off of Jojo's and lifting the who's face towards his own. Koa then kisses Jojo on the forehead before staring deep into his eyes.

"Jojo listen to me ok...Me and my brother will never leave you, so don't cry please. I mean for one night can we just please not have any problems or any crying? Let's just have fun ok bro"

"Man Koa I missed you bro"

"I missed you to Jojo"

The rest of the friends as well as their girlfriends all come out and join in the hug.

"We love you guys" Mana and Koa say.

"We love you too you wolves" says everyone else.

As they sat around the fire Mana stands up and looks at Marcus.

"I appreciate you Marcus, for being such a caring friend to me and my brother," Mana then sits back down and now Koa stands up as he looks at Jojo.

"I appreciate you Jojo, for taking care of my little brother while I was gone...thank you bro"

Jojo understanding what is going on takes his turn to stand up and looks at Cody and Mike.

"I appreciate you guys for staying by my side through my tough times...thank you"

Cody and Mike both stand up together Cody is the first to speak.

"We would like to thank you Marcus, Mana, Koa, and Jojo for being such wonderful friends to us, we couldn't have asked for anything more better," Cody then slaps his brother in the back gently.

"And we would like to thank you girls for treating us right and being loyal and faithful girlfriends." The girls just aww as Marcus speaks up standing up proud.

"Jojo...man I appreciate everything you did for me at camp until this very day. You guys are as true as friends get"

All the girls stand up and speak at the same time.

"We would like to thank our wonderful boyfriends who unlike the other whos at school know how to treat girls...you guys are great"

After they were all down everyone lets out their own howls followed by their own version of Jojo's yopp. When the moon got to its highest spot in the night sky they all grabbed their sleeping bags and went out into a nearby field and fell asleep under the nightlight of the stars and moon. Jojo still not tired gets out of his sleeping bag and goes to each of his friends and kisses them on their foreheads whispering to each one that he loves them.

Finally stopping by his girlfriends sleeping bag he gently leans forward and gives her a long passionate kiss on the lips, this making her stir in her sleep. Jojo just lets out a little chuckle.

"I love you to Lani, you along with the world's greatest brothers and my family mean the world to me"

Jojo says before making his way back to his sleeping bag, but little did he know that a tear made itself known on the eyes of all of his friends as they all whisper to themselves.

"And you mean the world to us Jojo"

Disclaimer: end of chapter 2. Hope you guys like it, I am loving this fic. please R&R and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: coming out

Chapter 3: coming out

It's the second to their last day of camping up in the mountains. Everyone is having a wonderful time at the hot springs, everyone except Mana, who is just sitting off to the side silent, thoughts hit him like a flood. Koa stops and looks at his brother, Mana feeling his stare looks up at Koa and just shakes his head.

Koa getting out of the water walks over and sits beside his brother putting a soaked arm over his brother's shoulder.

"So this is what you feel huh Mana?" Mana simply nods looking down, not saying anything.

"Hey hey, bro listen to me ok, no matter what way you are, I will always be your brother ok" Koa leans over and whispers into his brother's ear something that makes Mana's jaw drop.

"I know," Koa says before getting up and walking towards the springs again before jumping in and resumes playing with the other whos dunking them under the water or tossing them into the air. Mana needing some time to think gets up and walks back to camp. Thinking really hard to himself he begins to walk a little faster, then faster, until he is finally running through the forest back to camp.

_Mana: How come? How come I feel like this? How come I feel like shit right now? What is wrong with me, I mean am I even really worth shit? Does anybody really even give a flying fuck about me? I mean they say it but why can't I seem to end these constant painful thoughts. Fuck I hate this so much, I hate the fact that growing up every girl I ever dated ended up cheating on me and going out with my best friends. I hate the fact that when my friends got girls they left me behind, and forgotten. Fuck relationships, fuck love, and fuck friends._

Mana finally getting back to camp goes through his stuff when he hears a phone ringing from the girls' tent. Mana curious walks over and opens it up and notice the ringing is coming from his girlfriend's bag. Mana sighs expecting the worst, and he was right on the phone was a new text from Lou.

Jojo opens the text and reads it to himself, before tossing the phone back onto her bag and walking out of the tent zipping it up and begins to shout in anger as he opens his tent and goes through his bag and pulls out a shiny butterfly blade.

Mana grabs some vines and ties a knot on his bicep as he opens his blade and presses the blade against his arm and brings it down a clean cut is made on his arm as blood begins to pour from the wound. Three slices later Mana finally cuts the vines with the knife as he wipes it off on his pants.

After a few minutes Jojo is the first to come back from the camp and notice Mana bleeding from his arm no sign of pain or anything is expressed on this who's face.

"MANA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" Jojo says running up to Mana taking off his shirt and wrapping it around his bloodied arm.

"What I did Jojo? I didn't do anything, Liz is the one that did it"

"How can she? She was with us the whole time!"

"Yeah but it seems Liz wasn't being such a great girlfriend to me after all"

"What do you mean Mana?"

"Remember Lou from camp? Well it seems that her and Lou have been having a secret fling since camp"

"Bro that can't be true, she loves you"

"Or so we thought"

Just then everyone gets back from the springs as they look at Mana with a bloody shirt tied around his arm. Liz the first one to ask jumps back as Mana barks at her cursing his lungs out.

"You lying cheating witch! you said you loved me but it seems Lou beat me to the punch huh?"

"Oh no...I am so sorry...."

She just gets cut off as Mana then begins to yell at her some more, not letting her speak or anything.

"And you know what! I am bi bitch! that's right I'm coming out I am bi and if you don't like it then fuck off"

Mana says running through the forest being chased by his Koa as Jojo and the rest of them look at Liz with worry in their eyes. Jojo clasping his hands together.

"Please Liz please tell me you were not fooling around with Lou behind Mana's back?"

"I am sorry Jojo I didn't think it would get so serious between me and Lou"

"Sis I cannot believe you, how could you do that to Mana?"

"So what Sis it's not like you were being a faithful girlfriend to Jojo either"

"Sis don't"

"Oh yeah Jojo last night while you were sleeping her and Marcus had a little make out session"

Jojo looks at Marcus with tears in his eyes. As Marcus raises his arms

"eh bro I thought it was my chick wanting a little fun before bedtime, I didn't know"

"Yeah But Lani sure did"

"Well thanks to you two, my brothers are gone and who knows if they will come back, Fuck why the hell does so much bad shit happen to me? And you know what no wonder Mana is bi look at all the girls he had, you guys are just way too much"

Jojo going into his tent and zipping it up, you can hear crying coming from the tent, as Marcus them all make their way to the tent and open it, "Hey Jo, we are coming in ok" Marcus says entering the tent followed by Mike and Cody as they zip it up.

"Hey Jojo we understand that Mana is bi and we accept him, and you know what, we will always choose you guys over any girls," Marcus says rubbing Jojo's back.

"Yeah Jo, and we will even break up with our girls if it would make you feel better" Mike says rubbing Jojo's head.

"Hey Jo no girl or girls are worth losing great friends like you guys... Jojo please say something to us?"

"I think...I may have feelings for Mana"

Disclaimer: HAHA how do you guys like that twist huh...didn't see that coming did you? well lets see what will happen in the next chapter. please R&R also if you have any Idea of what you would like to happen in the next chapter please let me know, I would like to have my viewers get what they want as well. Hope you enjoy this fic.


	4. Chapter 4:confronting feelings

Chapter 4: Confronting feelings

Koa and Mana are both found a mile off the camp site sitting near the edge of a cliff, Koa sitting with his legs out in front of him while Mana has his head on Koa's lap. The cool fall breeze blowing their fur and hair makes the two brothers just close their eyes as they can hear the sound of the wind blowing pass them. Just then Mana's phone rings as he looks at the caller and it says Jojo.

"Hello"

"Mana where are you guys?"

"We are sitting on a cliff about half an hour walk from the camp site, where are you?"

"I am almost there, hey Mana listen ok when I get there I need to talk to you privately"

"Ok, but what for?"

"Its just something I need to tell you"

About fifteen minutes later Jojo makes his way through some of the trees and out into the open. Mana and Koa both raise to their feet as Jojo approaches the two brothers.

"Hey Koa mind if I talk to Mana alone for a little bit please, it's kind of important"

"Sure why not" Koa says as he makes his way into the forest but stays close so that he can see them but they can't see him. Koa just looks on as he waits to see what happens. Just then Jojo approaches Mana and looks him dead into his hazel eyes.

"Mana, I think I have feelings for you"

"I have feelings for you too bro, that's what a family is suppose to have"

"No Mana I mean FEELINGS for you"

"You mean as a relationship kind of feeling?" Jojo just nods looking down at the earth. Mana's heart just skips a beat as he thinks to himself.

_Mana: Jojo the who that I admired for so long, the one who I chose to become brothers with so that I can be close to him has feelings for me? This can't be real, it must be a trick...yea that's it a trick._

Mana about to speak is greeted by two arms wrapped around his upper body, Jojo pulling him in close to him. Jojo not showing any signs of easing up the embrace at all just looks at Mana.

"Mana I really do have feelings for you"

"But Jojo, we can't though we are brothers"

"Says a piece of paper"

Mana and Jojo look towards the trees as Koa comes out a big grin on his face.

"Koa you heard everything didn't you?"

"Yea Jojo I did, I personally think it would be kind of sweet, my brother finally having a relationship where he doesn't need to worry about being hurt"

"Koa you mean you're not upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset with you Mana?"

"Because I'm bi bro"

"So that don't mean shit you still have my blood flowing through your body so until that changes I will always love you no matter which way you are"

Jojo and Mana happy about what Koa just said embrace each other once again. as They make their way back to the camp, Koa up front with Jojo and Mana following not far behind, Mana reaches over and interlocks his fingers with Jojo's holding his hand.

"But what if the others find out Koa?"

"They already Know Mana" Jojo says speaking up, "You pretty much admitted to them that you were bi and I admitted to the guys that I have feelings for you so yeah they already know"

"And they don't mind?"

"No they said that they accept us no matter what"

"They are really good friends aren't they?"

"Yes they are"

As they get back to camp they notice that Liz and Lani aren't there anymore, Jojo, Koa, and Mana both look around as Mana lets go of Jojo's hand.

"Where is Liz and Lani?" Jojo asks pushing his bang from his left eye.

"We told them to beat it" Bailey says interlocking her fingers with Cody

"Yeah we told them that we didn't want them here anymore for doing that" Sierra says holding Marcus by the hand.

"So their mom came and picked them up" Abby says doing the same thing as Sierra and Bailey, grasping Mike by the hand.

Jojo then smiles and looks at everyone, "thank you guys for being real friends and not turning on us"

"Hell No Jojo we could never do that to you guys" Cody says

"yeah so hurry up and grab Mana's hand already" Mike says smiling

"You guys know?" Mana asks tilting his head to the left slightly confused as hell.

"Yeah Jojo told us that he had feelings for you and Jojo is one of our greatest friends so we wouldn't turn on him even if he was a serial killer" Marcus says laughing as the others laugh along as well.

Jojo just smiles until a few cars pull up and out comes Lou and a few of his friends.

"What the hell you fags, what the hell Mana just because me and Liz had a little secret relationship you break up with her and go out with a guy? You fag no wonder she didn't like you, you like guys"

Koa hearing enough and notices Mana's body begins to shake, rushes up to Lou from the side and gives him a hook to the jaw, the force of the blow knocks Lou into his other friends.

"You bastard, don't you ever call my brother that as for Liz she doesn't know shit, she wasn't even good for Mana and Lani wasn't good for Jojo" Koa says dropping down into a stance as Marcus, Mike, and Cody along with their girlfriends stand in front of Mana and Jojo.

"If you punks want to mess with our friends then you best be prepared to mess with the whole group" Cody says cracking his knuckles.

"Fuck this small talk" Sierra says brushing pass Marcus as she walks up to Lou and slaps him hard across the face, "That's for making Mana cry"

Sierra about to walk away screams as Lou grabs her by the hair, Marcus not even hesitating grabs Lou by the throat and slams him onto the ground.

Marcus is then jumped from behind by Lou's two other friends, Cody and Mike seeing this jumps in along with their girlfriends and help beat the hell out of Lou and his friends, about 15 minutes later Lou them make a hasty retreat as the sun begins to set they all look at the multi colors that are shining in the sky.

"Tonight is our last night at camping up here, so we better go sleep so we can wake up early and go swim in the springs again before going home" Koa says as he grabs some left over firewood and starts a small fire before laying on the ground near the flame.

"Hey Koa don't you want to sleep inside?"

"No I'm good" as the girls go into their tent and the guys go into theirs Mana notices that his sleeping bag is on the opposite side of Jojo's

"Mana you want to sleep by Jojo don't you?"

Mana just nods as Marcus, Mike, and Cody grab their sleeping bags out of the tent so that Mana could move his over near Jojo's. As soon as everyone's sleeping bag was back in they all went in to go to sleep, but while Marcus, Mike, and Cody slept Jojo and Mana was still awake whispering to each other.

"Mana are you tired?" Jojo whispers sitting up and placing an arm over Mana's body looking down at him.

"A little why?"

"Because I want to sleep but I can't, not until I do something"

"Then do it" Mana says smiling up at Jojo, as Jojo leans down bringing his face closer to Mana's and kisses him before raising his face away from Mana's.

"Better now Jo?" Mana says laughing softly.

"Much" Jojo says before moving his arm away from the other side of Mana and just lays his head on Mana's chest, Mana wraps his arms around the small black and grey who.

"I love you Jojo"

"I love you to Mana"

Disclaimer: AHHH hahaha didn't see this coming did you? hahaha what a twist, but what will happen next, what will their parents, say about the whole thing as well as seeing Koa back? if you have any request on what you would like see please let me know and I will gladly do it for you.


	5. Chapter 5: finding the moon in the dark

Chapter 5: Finding the moon in the dark.

The friends are back from camping as Koa looks at Mana and begins to walk towards the hill, Mana knowing that his brother wants to talk follows him, ten minutes later Mana and Koa are both sitting down on the hill. While Jojo and the rest of the guys are back at the house in Jojo's room sitting around. Mana looks over at Koa who simply just smiles and pulls his brother closer to him.

"Bro thank you for not disowning me"

"Mana I knew from the very beginning that you were the way you are"

"Really? Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't care, Mana you are my brother no matter what you say or do, nothing can change that"

Koa smiles and nods as he lays his head on his brother's shoulder, "You're the best Koa…Hey isn't there suppose to be a full moon tonight?"

"Yes and I am sure we will find it when the time is right Mana"

Back at the house Marcus, Mike, and Cody are all asking Jojo questions, being overwhelmed Jojo just finally shouts back.

"Please you guys can we just drop it already?"

"Come on Jojo I mean does this mean you're gay?"

"No stupid Jojo can't be gay because he dated Lani"

"You guys are stupid Jojo is bi, and like I said I am cool with whatever way you are Jojo, because you are a one of a kind friend and there is no way in hell that I will pass that up"

"Yeah Jojo same goes for us, we don't care what you decide to do, we will always be loyal to you"

"Yeah and don't worry we will drop it"

Koa and Mana decide to not go back to the house and just sleep outside on the hill, as Jojo and the friends get ready for bed, Jojo makes his way to the window and looks out at the sky, after looking for a few minutes, Jojo turns and walks back to his bed.

"Jojo what's up? You look like you were trying to find something"

"Yeah I heard that the moon was suppose to be full today but I can't find it"

"Don't worry Jo the moon is there, you just don't know it"

The next day they go to school as people begin to jeer at Jojo, no one is saying hi to him, or even acknowledging him, and the bullies seem to be targeting him more than ever. As one of the bullies grabs Jojo by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up against the locker.

"We know about you fag, you little emo homo" the bully's friends begin to laugh as they bring him to the bathroom and push him inside as they follow him in.

"What the hell are you guys going to do?" Jojo asks getting a little scared

"Well since you're a fag, we thought you might enjoy pleasing us" says the bully as he begins to unzip his pants, walking up to Jojo and grabbing him by the throat, Jojo struggling to breath as the bully's friends begin to laugh without knowing, Mana, Koa, Mike, Marcus, and Cody walk into the bathroom as Mana unclips his choker from his pants putting it on. Koa whispers to the others.

"Oh this is going to get really messy"

"Why?" Cody whispers back confused about the choker.

"When Mana puts that choker on, he means business, and he isn't the same Mana that we all know and loved, no it's more sinister, just watch"

"You're going to suck us all off or else" the bully says tightening his grip.

"Or else what" Mana says cracking his knuckles, the bully drops Jojo turning around to face Mana, who being so furious ended up popping blood vessels in his eyes causing them to turn blood red.

"I…I… I was just joke…" The bully doesn't get to finish his sentence before Mana punches him in the gut and slamming his head onto the bathroom sink. The bully's friends scared because they are outnumbered run out the bathroom leaving their leader inside helpless. Mana then picks him up and slams him into one of the doors on the bathroom stalls causing it to break. The bully now dazed just stays down as Mana walks back up to the crying who.

"Its ok Jo I'm here now, don't worry nothing will harm you, not while I still breathe"

"Mana…I thought they were going to rape me if you didn't show up"

"Shhh its ok" Mana says lifting Jojo's head before kissing him softly on the lips, "Now let's get to class"

As the friends walk out they notice Liz and Lani are walking with Mike's them girlfriends. Marcus walks up to Sierra who just totally blows him off.

"Oh I see how its going down, Ok you know what fine" Marcus walks towards the principal's office and kicks open the door before making his way to the loud speaker. Mike and Cody come in after as Marcus turns it on.

"TO ALL YOU FUCKIN HATERS…YEAH TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE BI AND I AM STILL GLAD TO BE THEIR FRIEND SO IF YOUR GONNA HATE ON THEM, THEN BE READY FOR THE HELL WE RAISE THAT IS ALL..FUCKERS" Marcus then throws the microphone down as he walks out of the principal's office, cranks his fist back and whacks the hell out of a passing student. Mike and Cody both laugh as they do the same thing. Marcus then walks up to Jojo and Mana a smile on his face.

"This is great, you both mean more to me than popularity so I don't care if I am hated for the rest of my high school years, as long as you guys will still be my friend"

"Hell yes we would Marcus" Jojo says grabbing Mana by the hand as they make their way out of school just as the bell rings. Mana, Jojo and their friends make their way to the hill as they all lay down and look up at the sky as the sun begins to set painting the sky with various colors.

Finally when the sun sets there is no clouds, no stars, and no moon in the sky, it's just pitch black, like the ocean. Cody looks at his watch as him, Mike, and Marcus get up. Followed by Mana and Jojo.

"Hey we better get home, it's getting late"

"Yeah so we will see you guys tomorrow ok"

"Oh and Jojo…Mana thank you"

"For what Cody?"

"For being real and true friends, you can't find people like that now days"

"true and we want to thank you guys to"

"For what Mana?"

"Because other people would stop being our friends since we are bi but you guys are still here so we value that" Mana says grabbing hold of Jojo's hand.

As Marcus, Mike, and Cody make their way to their homes Jojo and Mana stay back on the hill. as Jojo and Mana both lay down on the grass looking up at the ocean of darkness Mana sits up and faces Jojo putting an arm over his body looking down at the who.

"Jo...I just want to say I'm sorry, I know this is wrong but I can't help myself, I can't help that I have feelings for you"

"I know how you feel Mana, I didn't think it would be possible for me to even be bi let alone have feelings for someone I consider my brother"

Mana then moves his arm back over Jojo and lays on his back, Jojo moves closer to Mana and takes off his spiked choker before placing his head on the side of Mana's neck looking up at the night sky. Mana taking the spiked choker from Jojo attaches it back to his pants.

"I wonder where your moon is Mana" Jojo says shifting his eyes around to see if they can find the moon through the dark clouds.

"I am sure it's there Jojo I just think it will come out when the time is right"

Jojo then tossing a leg over Mana's stomach straddling the spiked hair who before leaning down and sharing a passionate kiss with Mana. A few minutes later Jojo gets off of Mana and resumes laying down on his back his head now resting on Mana's chest as they look up at the sky some more. Jojo finally seeing a ray of light peeking out from behind a cloud lets out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny Jojo?"

"I see your moon now"

Mana then looks up as the clouds begin to blow pass the hidden moon, Mana just closes his eyes as he rubs his hand on Jojo's head. Mana simply whispers to Jojo who closes his eyes

"You mean you see OUR moon huh Jojo"

A slight snoring could be heard coming from Jojo as Mana gets up and picks up the small who caring him back home, Sally greets the Mana at the door as she helps Mana bring Jojo to the room as soon as Mana places Jojo down in the bed and tucks him in he gives Jojo a small kiss on the lips before looking at Sally who just simply smiles.

"Don't worry mom, I know you know already"

"Well it would be weird if my two sons were dating so luckily I took the time to destroy the adoption papers and every record of you being our son"

"Thank you Mrs. McDodd, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"You're welcome Mana, and I may not know how much it means to you...But I have a hunch that it means a lot"

As Mana gets in bed with Jojo and places an arm around the raven haired who, Mana snuggles up close to Jojo as he closes his eyes.

"Good night Mana" Sally whispers, a smile spreads across Mana's face "Good night Mrs. McDodd"

When sally closes the doors Mana walks up towards the window and opens the curtains letting the moons rays shine in looking up at the moon he smiles.

"I guess the time was right when you decided to show up...huh moon?"

"Bro are you talking to the moon again"

Mana looks straight forward as his brother is laying in the tree up against the bark.

"Well I mean the moon didn't come out from behind the clouds until me and Jojo was together, so do you think that this is meant to be?"

"Who knows Mana, who knows, now go get some sleep you have school tomorrow"

"Good night bro"

Koa just tilts his head back and lets out a loud howl, before digging into his pocket and pulling out a silver flute. Mana just smiles as he leaves the window open but the screen is shut.

"Bro play my lullaby please"

"As you wish Mana" Koa then begins to play a soothing melody that seems to come to life as Mana gets back into bed with Jojo cuddling up with him once again. Jojo in his sleep says that he loves Mana before turning to his side and placing an arm around Mana.

Mana turning to his side, his back facing Jojo moves closer so that him and Jojo are up close.

"I love you to...Jojo" Mana whispers before falling to sleep to the haunting melody of the Koa's flute. Mana remembering his choker unclips his choker from his pants before letting it drop to the floor beside the bed. A smile spreads across his face as he drifts off to sleep.

Disclaimer: ohh what do you guys think is going to happen next? what would you like to see? or would you rather me come up with something?if you have no idea what you would want to see in the next chapter I already have an idea of what it is going to be... please R&R


	6. Chapter 6: from the heart

Chapter 6: From the heart

Sally walks into the boys' room seeing Mana still cuddled up against Jojo a smile on her face, she slowly walks over and gently shakes the two boys who wake up rubbing their eyes, Jojo seeing that it's his mom gasps and begins to stutter Mana on the other hand just sits there smiling.

"Mom...I can explain I..I..I" Jojo lost for words just looks down when his mom hushes him.

"It's ok son Mana told me everything last night"

"Mana you told my mom?" Jojo says looking over at the spiked haired who, Mana simply nods before yawning and then finally speaks.

"Well I heard you guys before talking about how you both are growing feelings for each other so I destroyed all of Mana's adoption papers and files and records of him being our son so it's like he never was"

"Really Mom? And you're ok with me and Mana going out and you're not going to disown me as your son?" Jojo asks his mom his raven hair sticking up in the air as Sally shakes her head smiling at her son.

"As long as you're happy that's all that I care about...now go get ready and come outside for breakfast"

Mana and Jojo make it towards the bathroom as they both begin to brush their teeth and fix their hair, Jojo doing his trademark comb down over his left eye and Mana spiking his red tipped hair. Mana then faces Jojo and leans over kissing him on the cheek, Jojo begins to blush as he flips his hair letting it fall back over his left eye as he leans forward and returns the morning kiss to Mana.

"Ok now let's go get some breakfast"

Jojo and Mana make their way into the kitchen as Sally prepared them some green eggs and ham, Mana and Jojo sitting beside each other thank Jojo's mom for making the breakfast and begin to eat, fifteen minutes later Jojo them are back in his room with the TV on watching some anime. Jojo's phone begins to ring as he picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo its Marcus do you and Mana want to come to the movies with me, Mike, and Cody?"

"What movie are you guys going to watch?"

"We don't know yet probably kick ass or Shrek or something"

"Hold on...Mana do you want to go to the movies with Marcus them?"

"Hell yeah I do, it'll be fun"

"OK yeah we will go, when do you want us to leave?"

"Come now so we can catch an early flick and hang out the rest of the day."

After getting ready the two boys go down the block to meet up with their friends at Marcus' house, Walking up they notice that their friends are already ready and getting impatient. Jojo just smiles as he grabs hold of Mana's hand, Mana chuckling now at Cody and Mike.

"What took you guys so long, It's been a whole...7 minutes" Cody says feeling somewhat stupid

"Really it was only 7 minutes? seemed longer to me" Mike says rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Any way lets go already we still have time to catch the first movie before it gets crowded"

The 5 friends make their way towards the movie as Koa is at the movies waiting for them. Jojo and Mana both groan, as well as Mike, Marcus, and Cody. Koa simply stands up from his seat and walks towards them.

"I am so sorry bro, I forgot to ask if you wanted to come to the movies with us"

"I am sorry to Koa, I should have remembered to ask you to"

"So should we, we should have remembered to, can you forgive us?"

Koa simply smiles and nods as the friends go up to the counter and get their tickets for Shrek, Walking inside the theaters they notice that there is hardly anyone inside. This making them more excited get their snacks and make their way into the theater grabbing the middle row, Jojo and Mana near the wall while the rest of the friends sit beside them.

The previews of the upcoming movies finish as the theater gets dark, Mana holding Jojo's hand and eating popcorn with his free hand, Marcus is eating a who dog, while Mike and Cody are both sharing a nachos. About half an hour into the movies the friends look around and notice that no one else is in the movies.

"Hell yeah this is so cool" Marcus exclaims under his breath.

"Why the hell are you whispering it's not like anyone else is here" Cody says in his normal voice

"Jeez how rude Cody, there are other people in this movie theater" Mike says in his normal voice as well.

"Who?"

"Mana, Jojo, and Koa"

It's ok, we don't mind we are still enjoying the movie" Jojo says grabbing a handful of popcorn flipping his hair so that he can see the screen better.

Another half an hour later Jojo decides to go to the bathroom, walking out he is confronted by someone from camp. Another dude that went by the name of JJ.

"Lou told me you were bi Jojo, I think that's super cool"

"Oh thanks, I'm glad that you're not the judging type"

"Of course not" JJ says walking up to Jojo cornering him up against the wall. Mana thinking Jojo has been gone for quite a long time decides to go out and find him, but as soon as he left the theater he sees Jojo up against the wall kissing another who.

"I see Jojo so you really didn't care...you know what fuck all this pain, I'm going to make it go away already" Mana shouts as he picks up a pole and smashes it against the snack counter shattering the glass. Mike, Cody, Marcus, and Koa all make their way out as they see Jojo with another who.

"I can't believe you did that to my brother" Koa says shaking his head his blue bangs still over his eyes.

Jojo then runs out after Mana as Cody and Mike confront this other who.

"So who are you anyways and what was the deal"

"My name is JJ and my deal was to break up Jojo and Mana, and looks like I succeeded"

Koa not even waiting for the other three begins to pummel the hell out of JJ dragging him to the bathroom and leaving him a bloody mess on the floor.

"Come on we got to go find Mana"

"I know where he is already" Koa says as they make their way out of the building, off somewhere else Mana is sitting on the hill and looks out at the scenery. Jojo coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Mana just pulls his shoulder away from Jojo, making the black and gray who frown, Jojo sits besides Mana and looks at him.

"Mana please I didn't do anything, he came onto me It was so fast I didn't know what to do"

Mana looks at Jojo a cut under his right eye and his nose is bleeding.

"Mana...what did you do to yourself?" Jojo says tears forming in his eyes.

"I am sick of all the pain Jojo I will end it...Just go and leave me alone, I didn't mean anything to you" Jojo not holding back the tears wraps his arm around Mana crying, Mana's blood begins to drip on Jojo's fur.

"Mana please, you're the only one that ever really cared for me and loved me in a relationship way, I don't want that to end...please don't do this to me"

"Do you mean that Jojo"

"Yes I do Mana, I mean it all from the bottom of my heart"

Mana wipes the blood from his nose as he lifts Jojo's chin making the small who look at him in his eyes.

"I trust you Jojo, just don't hurt me"

Jojo wraps his arms around the red spiked who and brings his lips closer to Mana's kissing him tears still falling from his eyes.

The friends all make their way to the hill and see the two kissing, a smile on all their faces.

Disclaimer: End of chapter 6, Hope you guys like it, Next chapter is going to be really good. with another twist in it...OH what will happen? just wait to find out


	7. Chapter 7: Who you are

Chapter 7: Who you are

It's been a month since Mana and Jojo got together, and their relationship is getting stronger than ever. Mana holding Jojo from the back gives him a quick kiss on the neck before letting go, Jojo just blushing ends up returning the kiss but on the lips, both close their eyes and just enjoys the moment, but the moment won't last that long.

"Hey Jo I ju….JOJO!"

Jojo breaks the kiss and looks to see his dad staring wide-eyed with disbelief at what he just saw, Ned closes the door and looks at the two, Mana's heart begins to race at the thought of what he might hear, Jojo just looking down his face feeling as if it would combust any moment.

"Dad I"

"No Jojo I saw what I did, I can't believe you're that way"

"I sorry"

Ned just walks towards the door and opens it stepping outside as he looks at Jojo before closing the door, Ned closes his eyes before speaking loud enough for both of them to hear.

"You are not my son" Ned says before closing the door, hearing this Jojo's heart begins to ache as he clutches his chest trying to catch his breath. Mana concerned embraces Jojo in his arms as the grey and black who begins to cry his eyes out. Sally seeing Ned walk past her with his head down and eyes closed noticed that he came out of Jojo's room.

"Oh god"

She runs towards Jojo's room and opens the door noticing Jojo's head in Mana's shoulder crying, his eyes are closed and the tears don't seem to show any signs of slowing down any time soon, Sally runs over to Jojo and places a hand on his shoulder. Jojo unable to speak And Mana's eyes showing all sorts of hurt and anger decides to speak up on Jojo's behalf.

"Ned caught me and Jojo kissing and then told Jojo that he wasn't his son before closing the door"

Sally hearing this just can't help but clutch her own heart and begin to imagine the anguish that Jojo must be feeling right now, Sally then storms out of the room in search for Ned and finds Ned in the kitchen. Ned drinking a glass of juice sees Sally and places the glass on the table.

"NED! Why did you say that to our son? Do you even know how much pain he is in right now?"

"Sally I will not have a gay son, let alone let him be the mayor"

"Ned are you that retarded that you can't see that our son doesn't want to be mayor, that he finally has found someone that cares for who he is and loves him for who he is?"

"Sally I want what's best for Jojo and I will not have a gay son"

"Our son is bi Ned, he likes both genders and you know what I don't care because I will always love and protect my children no matter which way they turn out."

Ned makes his way to the door but stops when he hears Sally say without an ounce of remorse in her voice.

"And I would rather have a son who is bi and happy, than a husband who can't even begin to understand"

Hearing that Ned just closes the door and makes his way towards the town hall and into his office, where he sits down in his chair, his head in his hands. Back at the house Mana is rocking Jojo back and forth as Jojo finally began to calm down. Jojo finally able to speak looks up at Mana, Mana looking down at the grey and black who just ruffles his hair.

"I love you Mana"

"I love you to Jojo and I am so sorry for what your dad said, I will leave ok that way your family can return to the way it was before I even showed up"

Jojo tearing up again looks at the red and black furred who, "But you promised that you wouldn't leave me"

"I know I did Jojo but I want you to be happy"

Jojo sitting up and wrappings his arms around Mana before knocking the who back his face in Mana's chest.

"I am happy, I am happy that I am with you….Please Mana don't leave me"

Mana begins to rub Jojo's raven black hair as he can hear the little who begin to sob again. Mana closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around Jojo. Whispering loud enough for Jojo to hear.

"I won't leave, and I won't ever let go"

It's about noon now and Sally notices that Ned isn't back yet, she also notices that Mana and Jojo aren't skateboarding or even eating lunch, so she slowly creeps towards Jojo's room and opens the door, Sally can't help but smile when she she's Jojo' s head laying on Mana's bare chest, Mana holding Jojo close to him, and Jojo a smile on his face.

Hours later Mana and Jojo are finally awake as they grab their boards and make their way outside, Jojo calls up the gang as they make their way to the skate park, Jojo forgetting about what happened decides to just have fun with his friends as they begin to show off the skills they have, Jojo doing his grind and Mana doing his full moon twist. Seeing those moves makes Marcus, Mike, and Cody cheer for their friends as Mana and Jojo take a bow.

"Hey Jojo, let's go eat some lunch man"

"Yeah J I'm hella hungry"

"Me too" Cody says holding his stomach, as small growls can be heard coming from his stomach.

"Ok let's go to taco bell"

"I'm down with that" Jojo says as they all make their way to the taco bell across the street, they walk in and order their food as they sit down near a table and begin to enjoy their meal. Jojo thinking to himself as he looks at all his friends and flashes them a fake smile, but Mana sensing something is wrong looks at Jojo and shakes his head before whispering to himself.

"Please Jojo, don't do that"

Disclaimer: End of chapter 7 hope you guys enjoy it and sorry I haven't posted a new chapter, I had a job interview so yeah but I will post the next chapter soon just wanting to keep you guys in suspense…


	8. Chapter 8: that was then

Chapter 8: That was then

Mana noticed that Jojo began to act weird lately, and he couldn't help but get worried for Jojo. In Jojo's room Mana decides to talk to Jojo about what is going on. They both look at each other Jojo looking down as Mana places a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Jo, you got to tell me what's wrong with you, how am I suppose to help if I don't know what is going on"

"You heard what my dad said Mana *sniffs* he said I wasn't his son anymore"

"Jojo, he didn't mean that, he was just speaking out of anger you know your dad really loves you"

Jojo just stands up and runs into Mana embracing him in a hug. Mana just closes his eyes as he begins to run his hand through Jojo's raven black hair.

"Mana I don't care what my dad thinks, I love you and I don't want you to leave me"

"Jojo I will never leave you"

Hours later they both fall asleep in each other's arms as Hedy looks in the room and sees the two whos sleeping together. Sally comes around the corner and notices Hedy staring, Sally slowly creeps up to Hedy and picks her up making her smile.

"Hedy what do you think you were doing?"

"I was watching big brother sleep"

"I know that, but why were you watching big brother sleep"

"because mommy" Hedy says holding up a picture that she drew, "Mana make big brother happy and he also fills in this place where big brother had something missing, I tink it's called wuv mommy"

Sally just can't believe that little Hedy was able to understand and that Ned still won't accept Jojo for who he is. Sally then takes Hedy back to her room and tucks her in. Hedy begins to suck on her thumb as she falls asleep. Jojo on the other hand really wasn't asleep so he heard everything. This made his heart sink knowing that his dad would never understand or accept him. The next day Mana wakes up and notices Jojo isn't in bed, knowing this Mana gets up assuming that Jojo is in the kitchen making breakfast. Mana walks into the kitchen and notices that Jojo isn't there, so he begins to panic a little and runs into Jojo's bathroom. All he sees is Jojo laying on the ground not moving, his eyes are closed, and he has a bottle of pills in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

*whimpers* "No...Jojo" Mana runs and begins to check Jojo's pulse. Mana can feel a slight pulse and a feint heart beat. "SALLY!" Mana shouts with all he has trying to get her attention as he tries to make Jojo wake up as well. Sally comes in and panics as she sees her only son unconscious on the ground. She makes a call and next thing Mana knows, Jojo is being hauled towards the hospital.

"Come on Mana let's go to the hospital," Mana quickly picks up the piece of paper and runs out the front door with Hedy who is crying in his arms. "Big brother is gone," Hedy screams tears flowing from her eyes.

"No he is not Hedy listen to me your brother is not gone he will be fine" Mana says as he jumps into the passenger seat and they take off towards the hospital. Mana opens the paper and begins reading it, tears fill his eyes as he slams his fist on the dashboard.

"This is all my fault" Mana says clenching his fists trying to hold back the tears.

"What is your fault?" Sally asks not taking her eyes of the road.

"Dear dad, I am sorry that you can't accept me for the way I am, and the fact that I love Mana. So to ease the burden you have, I will take my burdens to my grave with me. But no matter what happens you will always be my Dad" Mana finishes reading the note as Sally begins to tear up to.

They make it to the hospital and head straight to Jojo's room. Inside Hedy is bawling her eyes out. "Please big brother, don't weev me"

Sally sneaks outside and gets on her who phone and calls Ned. Ten minutes later Ned appears to his crying wife.

"Sally what happened to Jojo"

Sally not saying anything just hands Ned the paper. He begins to read the note and just drops to his knees his mouth wide open.

"I did this? I did this to my son?"

"I thought you said he wasn't your son Ned"

"I was speaking out of emotions"

Ned and Sally make their way into the room as Mana sees Ned.

"YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO JOJO, YOU DID THIS TO HIM YOU STUPID ASS," Mana begins to make his way towards Ned who begins to back up. "AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE HIS DAD, YOUR ASS IS MINE" Mana says raising his fists about to punch Ned but feels something hugging his leg. He looks down to see Hedy with her little arms wrapped around his leg.

"please Mana *sniff* don't hurt my daddy"

Hearing Hedy's plea Mana just lets out a little growl before making his way back to Jojo's bed, and taking Jojo's hand in his own. Ned makes his way to the other side.

"Jojo if you can hear me. I am so sorry son for putting you here, please if you make it out of this I promise things will change. Back when I said those hurtful things, that was then, that was when I was being stupid and not understanding but now, now I will support you son no matter what way you are"

"d..Dad?"

Few hours later Jojo is able to return home and everyone is happy that he is well...even Ned. The next day at school Jojo and Mana are in music class as their assignment is to write a song and sing it in front of the whole class. Jojo and Mana begin to jot down ideas on what to sing when a girl walks up to them.

"Hi my name is Pam"

Jojo looks up at the girl, "Oh hey I'm Jojo and this is Mana," Mana looks up now and waves at her. "Aloha," he says before tuning his guitar.

"So what song are you guys going to sing?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"Well whatever song it is I am sure it will be great"

"Thanks, what song are you going to sing?"

"Stay the same, and I wrote it for you Jojo"

"Really thanks, but why?"

"Because I heard what happened so I decided to write you this song"

"Thank you Pam"

The girl just flashes a smile before making her way back to her seat as she picks up the paper and continues reading it. Pam makes her way to the front of the class as she pops in a CD and turns it to track 8. The song begins at a slow melody as Pam begins to sing.

_Pam_ : _Don't you ever wish you were someone else,  
You were meant to be the way you are exactly.  
Don't you ever say you don't like the way you are.  
When you learn to love yourself, you're better off by far.  
And I hope you always stay the same,  
cuz there's nothin' 'bout you I would change.  
I think that you could be whatever you wanted to be  
If you could realize, all the dreams you have inside.  
Don't be afraid if you've got something to say,_

_Just open up your heart and let it show you the way.  
Believe in yourself.  
Reach down inside.  
The love you find will set you free.  
Believe in yourself, you will come alive.  
Have faith in what you do.  
You'll make it through._

Everyone cheers as Jojo and Mana make their way to the front, Mana begins playing on his guitar as Jojo begins to sing his bang covering his left eye as he begins to move his body as well._  
__Jojo: Guess you never really know  
Just what you've got  
'Til you finally realize  
they could be gone  
I know that I've been taking you for granted  
For the longest time  
All you wanted  
Was someone who really cares  
And I didn't even  
Notice you were there  
I promise that I'll never ever  
Make that same mistake not twice  
_  
Jojo then points to Pam and gives her a grin as he continues to sing Mana now joining in on the chorus.

_That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need_

Mana: Guess I never really thought about it before  
I was thinkin' of myself  
And nothing more  
Didn't even wanna try to find out  
How you really feel (how you really feel)  
Now I see  
That I'm the lucky one  
It's true  
And what we've got  
To know I never want to lose  
I was trippin' in a fantasy  
And missing what was real

Jojo and Mana: That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need

I used to be someone  
Who only really thought about  
Themselves and no one else  
And you could tell baby  
But that's before  
I understood  
That when you've  
Got something this good  
Gotta let her know  
And I want you to know

You're always my priority  
And I wanna give you more  
Than all the love you need  
Took a little time  
But now you know I finally see  
That you're my world (yeah)

I never want our love to fade ready, willing  
And I'm gonna do whatever it takes  
No I'm never gonna let it all slip away  
'Cause you're my girl, yes you are

You're always my priority  
And I wanna give you more  
Than all the love you need  
Took a little time  
But now you know I finally see  
That you're my world (yes you are)

I never want our love to fade ready, willing  
And I'm gonna do whatever it takes  
No I'm never gonna let it all slip away  
'Cause you're my girl, yes you are.

The class goes wild as Jojo and Mana take a bow before walking back to their seats. Mana leans over and gives Jojo a quick kiss on the cheek.

Disclaimer: Chapter 8 is done and the two songs in this chapter is "Stay the same" Joey McIntyre or something like that and "That was then" from Jesse McCartney hope you guys liked this chapter._  
_


	9. Chapter 9: finally understanding

Chapter 9: Understanding finally

Weeks have passed Jojo and Mana are still going strong, Koa and the rest of the group finally meet Pam. The guys finally confront their ex's and just tells them off. They all go to the ice cream parlor and have a little snack but one thing that is going to make this week more special than all the others awaits Jojo and Mana back at the house. The sun begins to set as Mana and Jojo make say their good-byes and make their way towards Jojo's home.

They arrive to the front door and notice Ned is sitting on the porch outside. Jojo seeing his dad grabs a hold of Mana's hand and interlocks his fingers with Mana's. Jojo just narrows his eyes at his dad as a sign that no matter what he loves Mana.

"Jojo, I know you love Mana and I know that he helps fill a void in your heart. I also know that Mana loves you to, and that he will do whatever it takes to protect you and make you happy. What I am trying to say Jojo is that…I accept you, for who you are"

Hearing this Jojo just flashes a smile and looks at Mana who is also smiling as well. Jojo let's go of Mana's hand as he runs up and hugs his dad. Ned returning the hug to his son tears fill Ned's eyes.

"Thank you Dad…for understanding"

"It took me almost losing you to realize that I loved you unconditionally"

Jojo and Mana call up the rest of the group and tells them to meet at the old observatory. Mana secretly calls Pam and tells her to meet them at the old observatory as well…and to bring some snacks to. 15 minutes later Marcus, Koa, Cody, Mike, and Pam are all at the old observatory looking down at Who-ville, along with Mana and Jojo who are holding each other's hand.

"Hey Jojo, we just want to let you know that we are proud of you and Mana for standing up for what you believe in" Marcus says grabbing a soda from the cooler.

"And I want you to know that no matter what I will protect you all with my strength" Koa says eating a chip.

"We both agree to be loyal and true lifelong friends to all you guys" Mike and Cody exclaim giving each other a high-five.

"I promise to be more real than those girlfriends that you guys had, as well as a lifelong loyal friend" Pam says winking and giving a thumbs up to the guys.

"Thank you…all of you for being true friends and understanding us for the way we are and not turning us away" Jojo says smiling afterwards. Mana to busy munching on chips to say anything just smiles and gives a thumbs up to everyone.

"Mana you fat ass ha-ha we are trying to have a serious moment and your busy stuffing your face" Cody laughs causing everyone else to laugh. Now everyone makes their way to the edge of the old observatory Koa and Mana both look at each other smiling before looking back at Who-ville tilting their heads back and letting out a long heartfelt howl.

Jojo as well as Marcus and Pam all narrow their eyes at Who-ville before taking in a deep breath and letting out a yopp of their own. Mike and Cody both jump into the air and when they land they tilt their heads back and as loud as they could they both shout "AHH YEAAA"

They all lie down on the grass near the observatory and just begin to laugh and look up at the sky. Everyone is lying on someone else's stomach.

"You guys are the greatest friends I have ever had" Jojo says sighing as he places his hands behind his head and lays back down on Mana's stomach.

"Haha Jojo we already had a touching moment, let's give it a rest huh" Marcus says laughing.

"Fine whatever" Jojo says his eyes widen as he sees something in the sky.

"What is that?" Jojo asks poking Marcus on the head.

"I think the sky is broken Jojo" Marcus says changing his voice to sound like a little kid's voice.

"You're wrong Marcus the sky is taking a picture of us" Mike says sounding triumphantly

"Thank god you guys are joking" Koa says.

"It's an aurora borealis or also known as the northern lights" Mana says rubbing a hand on Jojo's head.

"I know Marcus was joking, as for Mike…I'm not so sure he was joking" Cody says punching Mike in the stomach as everyone shares another laugh. They all stare up at the lights that are dancing in the sky as each one of them closes their eyes. And begin to dream about what life would be like if they never met each other.

Jojo wakes up first at the sound of birds chirping and maneuvers his way out from under the pile, as he walks over to Pam and leans down towards her face. Jojo then slightly kisses her on the lips as he whispers thank you to her. Pam who doesn't even know what happened just smiles because she knows that whatever she dreamt about isn't real because she already met them and they made a promise to each other. Mana who was up right after Jojo seen him kiss her. Jojo looks up to see Mana staring.

"Mana I…I didn't want you to see that"

"Hey Jojo its cool, I don't care if you kiss another girl, just as long as you don't kiss another guy" Mana says smiling. Everyone is still asleep as Mana and Jojo embrace in a passionate kiss before the rest of the group wakes up so that they don't have to kiss again in front of their friends. Who by the way doesn't even care if they do kiss or not in front of them. As long as they will always be friends that's all that matters to all of them.

Disclaimer: End of chapter 9 hope you guys liked this chapter and to my little sister whozonegirl hope you enjoyed these past two chapters.. Also to animation thank you for allowing me to use your characters in my story. They play a major part in my stories, and your HHaW fics inspire me to write more stories about friendship so thank you to both of you for your support.


	10. Chapter 10: keeping that promise

Chapter 10: Keeping that promise

It's another day at school as everyone is going about their day, teenagers busily walking to and from their classrooms, stopping in the middle of the hall for a quick small chat with each other before continuing to their next class. Jojo them being in their sophomore year of high school don't really care that the fact they are still being mocked and ridiculed from the other students. They all make their way to the lunchroom as they grab their lunches and find a table to sit at.

They begin to chat amongst each other when Pam comes over with her tray and looks at them.

"Hey guys mind if I join you?"

"Of course we don't mind Pam" Jojo says moving a little over as Pam takes a seat between Mana and Jojo.

"We are glad to have you sit by us" Mana says tossing her hair in the air while sticking his tongue out making a goofy face.

"We would rather have you sit by us rather than no one at all" Marcus says opening up his milk.

Fifteen minutes later they are all done and begin to make their way out of the lunchroom. Finding an empty table outside they decide to sit around it and continue to just chat amongst each other ignoring the crude remarks of the other students. Marcus, Mike, and Mana all just scoff at the remarks people are making Mana is the first to speak.

"These simpletons are starting to become a real pain in the ass" Tapping his spiked hair.

"I know when will they learn that as long as we have each other nothing they say will bring us down?" Marcus says taking out his who pod and sticking one of the ear phones in his head as he turns it on.

"They are just immature and jealous, don't pay attention to those idiots" Mike says taking out a bag of chips from Mana's bag.

"What are you doing?" Mana says looking at Mike, Mike just laughs as he opens it and starts talking in a kid's voice.

"But I'm hungry" Everyone just laughs at Mike, when Mana lets out a little groan.

"Ask next time chunky"

"Look who's talking gorilla" everyone just busts out laughing even Mana himself is laughing having a good time.

Lunch is over as everyone begins to start heading back to class Pam has math while the rest of the group have Physical education. Pam just waves good bye to them as she makes her way into the building. Jojo and the rest of the go get changed as they make their way to the kickball field. While they are playing kickball in class Pam is busily taking a test that she had. Pam just groans as she doesn't like taking tests. so she shoved a hand into her pants pocket and feels something smooth in her pocket. She opened it up and noticed it was a note she began reading the note to herself wondering who it was from.

_Pam we know that you don't like taking tests and that you struggle with it, but know that we have faith that you will do your best, and even if you think your best isn't good enough for you, it will always be good enough for us, never give up, and never lose faith your loving friends..._

"Jojo and the group" Pam whispers under her breath. She quickly folds the paper and begins to take her test. But what Pam didn't know was that a few girls were eyeing her out from behind her. As soon as the bell rang and everyone turned in their papers they grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

Pam makes her way towards the kickball field when she is stopped by 6 whos that stand in her way. Pam getting uneasy tries to turn away when one of them grabs her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere"

Mana standing at third base sees what's going on as he rushes from the base towards Pam being followed by the rest of the group. Mana gets there first as he grabs the who from the back of his shirt and pulls him off of Pam. Mana then stands in front of Pam as he takes off his collar and places it around his neck before dropping into his stance.

Mike, Cody, and Marcus both stand by Mana's side also in their stances ready to fight. Jojo just stands in front of Pam one hand behind him.

"Stay behind us Pam"

"Why are you doing this for me Jojo?" Pam asks confused, Jojo just simply turns and smiles at her.

"Because we promised"

"And we never make a promise we don't intend to keep" Mike says.

"We promised to protect you with our strength" Marcus exclaims waiting for one of the whos to make the first move.

"And we intend to do just that" Cody says watching each of the punks carefully.

"No matter what" Mana says rushing the bullies as the rest of the group does the same thing. A major fight breaks out as Jojo is left alone to defend Pam just then two more punks come up. Jeering at Jojo and Pam

"Looks like your all alone pipsqueak"

Just then a somebody walks up wearing a hooded coat, lowering his head so that Jojo couldn't see who this person was.

"You're wrong, Jojo is never alone, not while he has friends like us by his side"

The who looks up as Jojo sees two blue bangs, Jojo now smiling at the fact that one of his best friends came to aid Jojo.

"Koa"

Koa pulls back the hoodie revealing his face to Jojo and Pam who are surprised to see him. Koa just brushes past the who's and stands right beside Jojo in front of Pam.

"A promise...is a promise" Koa says before getting into his fighting stance. But the bullies who don't want to have a fair fight just turn and walk away, while the bullies that Mana them were facing turn and run away. Just then two preppy girls walk up to Pam.

"You know what I bet you haven't even kissed a boy before, I bet you my expensive bag that you wouldn't be able to find a guy to kiss you by the end of the day"

"I bet you my expensive bracelet that you can't find a guy to kiss you by the end of the day"

"She has too kissed a boy before" Jojo says defiantly

"When has she ever kissed a boy?" says one of the girls, Jojo spins Pam and pulls her into him locking his lips onto hers for a good 4 minutes before releasing the kiss.

"Just now" Jojo says smiling slyly, Mana then takes the girls' bag and bracelet and hands it to Pam.

"I guess you guy's also didn't know that she had friend's who were guys huh?" Marcus says mockingly. The girls angry that they lost their most prized possessions just stomp off towards another direction.

"Jojo what about Mana? Aren't you and him dating?" Pam asks confused

"We are but he doesn't mind if I kiss another girl, as long as it isn't another guy...Watch" Jojo says pulling Pam into him for another kiss this one only lasting a few seconds.

"See Mana was watching the whole time and he doesn't mind right Mana" Jojo says looking at Mana, who simply shakes his head no as he shoves another handful of cheez-it's into his mouth.

Disclaimer: hope you guys like this chapter of the story...Sorry I really do hope you guys like my stories...please R&R thank you...


	11. Chapter 11: A death for new life

Chapter 11: A summer party

Mana and the group decide to have a small party of their own on account of the high school is having a summer dance before the break but they don't want to attend it because of all the rude people. They begin to make preparations for the party, Sally and Ned even decide to help out with it. Sally makes flyers for the party, while Ned goes out and gets the necessary items to make the party happen.

"This is going to be a great party" Jojo says smiling as he looks through his drawers of what he wants to wear, Mana already having his cloths set out to the side clips his choker to his neck.

"I know just us and our friends" Mana says grabbing Hedy by the hand and dancing around in a circle.

"You know what would be funny, if people from school decided to stop by and come to the party" Mike says, calculating the cost for the food and everything.

"Do you think we should let them come?" Cody says looking through his who pod for songs they could play.

"Hey if we let them come it just proves we have more class than them and that we won't stoop to their level but rise above it" Marcus says drawing designs of how to set up for the dance.

As soon as everything is set they all split up and begin to get the stuff ready for the dance. Marcus then gets an idea, as he calls for everyone to come back. Within a few seconds everyone is back.

"What is it Marcus?" Sally asks holding little Hedy by the hand who by now has two toof's

"Well remember that stage we built? It's still there so instead of having a small party we could have a block party and we can invite everyone so that everyone can enjoy themselves."

"That is a great idea Marcus" Pam says giving a thumbs up.

As the plans change they all get on their phones and begin to make calls. An hour later the children from the orphanage as well as a bunch of people from their neighborhood arrive at the stage and begin to set up for the summer party. Mana along with a bunch of older who's from the orphanage set up speakers on the stage. While Mike and Cody set up the wiring for the sounds and stuff. Jojo Takes his laptop and sets it on a table set in the middle of the stage.

But off somewhere Mana is doing something very sneaky, He begins to mix and match things together before putting them in tubes that he set behind the stage. he begins to attach wires to more wires as he makes a trail that leads behind a bunch of bushes several feet away from the stage. Sweat trickles down his face as he continues working on his little "project".

Pam with some of the other girls that came start prepping some food for the party, they are making noodles, tacos, rice, sushi, pasta, pizza, all kinds of foods from different cultures.

"Wow you really know how to make food don't you?" Says one of the girls to Pam.

Pam just simply smiles as she continues to knead the dough for the pizza "Thank you, I do love to cook" Pam says to the who girl.

"Hey don't you go to Whoville High?"

"Yes I do...why do you ask?"

"Because I seen some guys try to attack you and then some other guys came to your aid"

"Yeah the ones that came to my aid were my friends"

"It's great to have friends you can count on" says the girl

"My name is Pam"

"Nice to meet you Pam, my name is Emily" Emily says flashing a smile.

"Would you like to meet my friends?"

"That would be great, I just moved here from Nowtown and I am nervous as heck" Emily says causing both of them to laugh.

"Don't worry they are great people" Pam says finishing up the pizza before putting it in the oven.

A few hours later its 7:00 on the dot as Jojo makes his way to the stage. His trademark comb down hair covering his left eye as he puts on head phones and grabs a microphone.

"Are you guys ready to have fun tonight?" the crowd cheers.

"Well before we get started I want to thank everyone for contributing for tonight, you guys are the best, and for my friends, with you guys anything is possible. I would also like to give a special congratulations to Pam for graduating." The crowd cheers again.

"Let's get the party started" Jojo begins to play a song on his lap top which is connected to the speakers as everyone begins to dance and enjoy themselves. Mana and Koa are standing in the back where there is a gate making sure that no one comes and causes trouble. Not after half an hour later some people from school come up.

"What's going on?" asks one of the who's wearing a baseball cap and a basketball jersey.

"Since we didn't want to go to the high school dance, we decided to throw one of our own" Mana says crossing his arms.

"And only those people with an invitation get to come in" Koa says crossing his arms as well.

"Oh well you guys aren't missing anything, they DJ they school hired never showed up and the food committee never knew about the dance so there is no food. And ok we will go" the Who says turning around with his friends about to walk away when Mana and Koa begin to laugh.

"We were just joking, anyone is welcomed to the dance, just don't cause any trouble ok"

"Ok thank you" the who says as him and his friends walk in and begin to dance with everyone else.

Hours later it's nearing midnight as Mana and Koa sneak to the back of the stage and begin to count down. As soon as they reach zero they both push a button as flashes can be seen coming from behind the stage shooting up into the air. As soon as the lights get about 20 feet into the air they explode into various colors and designs.

"Mana I bet no one knew about this huh?"

"Nope none of them did bro"

Everyone cheers and is in aww at the sight of the fireworks, a wonderful end to a wonderful day...or is it, ten minutes later when everyone is cleaning up Mana's phone rings. He picks it up and answers it, on the other end a friend of his is crying, it seems that one of their friend's fell off a cliff and died that afternoon. Mana's heart begins to ache when his phone rings again, expecting it to be the same person he answers.

"Hello?"

"Mana, this is aunty"

"Oh hi aunty what's up"

"I'm pregnant Mana"

Mana knowing that this is what his aunty always wanted for congratulates her. Knowing the first time she was pregnant she had a miscarriage. This brings tears to Mana's eyes. He lost a friend, but gained something greater in the end.

Disclaimer: This ends chapter 11 and in reality I did just get news that one of my very dear friends did die from falling off a cliff, and that my mom is pregnant, So I give my remorse to my friend's family I hope they make it through, and for my mom I hope the best.


	12. Chapter 12: a mothers gift

Chapter 12: A mother's gift/ fall not into temptation

It's night time in Whoville and everyone is asleep, everyone except Koa. Koa not accepting the fact that his brother still has his gift from his mom, and the fact that he was irresponsible and lost his gift goes out and searches for it. Going back to where they once called home, he looks among the debris but can't seem to find anything of his. Finally when he was about to give up a strong wind blows, blowing some debris around. Koa notices a blue box as he walks over and picks it up. it's a small box as he opens it up. He smiles as he takes his pacifier out of the box and puts a blue string through a small hole in the back and makes it into a necklace.

"I found it mom...thank you" Koa says before making his way back to the tree right by Jojo's room. Placing his pacifier into his mouth and falling asleep against the tree. Koa is woken up by the sound of Jojo's voice calling from the window.

"Koa wake up man, we got to go meet up with Marcus them today" Jojo says running out of his room and out of the house towards the tree, looking up at Mana.

"Jojo it is still early, we still have 45 minutes till we have to meet them, so go get ready, and you might want to put on some shorts before coming out next time"

Jojo just looks down and notices he is in his boxers. Jojo groans as he makes his way back into his house and begins to get ready, Mana is already up and puts the finishing touch to his spiked hair. Mana puts on a pair a red dickie's shorts and tank top. Jojo decides to just put on a pair of blue denim jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. Combing his hair down over his left eye. He smiles.

"Ok let's go get Koa" Jojo says tying his shoes before going out the door.

"Wow your slow Jojo" Mana says already standing outside with Koa beside him.

"Shut up Mana" Jojo says chuckling a little.

They begin making their way towards Marcus' house knocking on the door. Koa seeing that his brother has his choker on his neck decides to put his pacifier into his mouth. Marcus opens the door as he greets his friends.

"Umm Koa, why do you have a pacifier in your mouth?" Marcus asks pointing to the blue pacifier.

"Oh you found it, I was about to say Koa I can't believe you lost mom's gift" Mana says looking at his brother.

"Your mom gave you that?" Jojo asks tilting his head to the side.

Koa takes out his pacifier before speaking to his two confused friends, "Yeah she gave it to me when I was little and this was the only thing I got from her so even though I am the age I am, I still use it. Don't worry I washed it" Koa says before putting his pacifier back in his mouth.

They all just shrug their shoulders as they go towards Cody and Mike's house. Doing the same thing, they knock on the door and are greeted by two confused whos, they tell them the story as they all just nod and make their way towards the mall.

"Hey aren't we forgetting someone?" Jojo asks

All the friends stop and think for a moment before saying at the same time "Pam," they all laugh as they make one final stop before going to the mall. Before knocking on the door everyone hides except Mana as he knocks on the door.

"Oh hey Mana, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I came to get you, me and the rest of the guys are going to the mall and we wanted to know if you wanted to come" Mana tells her trying to keep a straight face

"I would love to but where is everyone?"

"We are going to go meet them there"

So Pam lets her parents know that she is going to the mall with friends as she makes her way out the door closing it behind her. As her and Mana get onto her lawn Jojo and the rest of them sneak up behind her, Jojo being the first tackles her to the ground making her lay on her back sitting on top of her stomach with her hands pinned above her head.

"JOJO what are you doing?" Pam asks scared.

Before Jojo could say anything everyone else begins to tickle her playfully. Everyone enjoys torturing her as well as her enjoying the torture, a few minutes later everyone stops as Jojo gets off and helps her up. Dusting her cloth's off of the pieces of grass.

"Haha sorry Pam we just wanted to make some trouble" Jojo says closing his only visible eye and smiling.

"It is alright, It was very fun" Pam says laughing.

They make it to the mall finally, they stop at the movies to see what's playing. After buying their tickets for the karate who, they buy some popcorn and go in extra early as they find a perfect row in the middle, and the cool thing is that they all would be able to sit next to each other. Mana smiles as he whispers something into Jojo's ear before kissing him on the cheek and nods his head rapidly.

Pam goes in first followed by Jojo and then the rest of the group as they sit down, people begin to pile in and find their seats. within minutes the whole theater is full.

"Good thing we came early" Koa says to Mana as the lights begin to dim. For some reason the theater is extra cold this time around and Jojo looks to his side and notices Pam has her arms wrapped around her. Jojo lifting the arm rest to the back as he brings Pam closer to him and wraps her in his arms. The movie begins to start as the theater falls quiet.

"But Jojo what about Mana" Pam whispers

"This was his idea really, I told you he doesn't care if I do anything with a girl as long as it is not another guy" Jojo whispers into her ear.

About two hours later the movie is over and they make their way out of the theater all talking among each other about how the movie went.

"It was a great movie" Mike says doing some karate motions with his hands

"I know but I think we could do better" Marcus says cracking his knuckles and dropping into his fighting stance.

"Oh why don't I take a picture of you guys in your fighting stance" Pam says holding up her camera, they all agree as they get into a line and get into their fighting stance. Pam quickly snaps the picture smiling afterward.

They leave the mall and notice that there is a teen club that has a sign that says 18-22 this night only. They look at the time and notice that they have enough time to stop in and dance a little. Walking into the club they notice a bunch of people from school as Pam sees some of her friends.

"Hey Pam come over here real quick" one of her friend's say, so Pam walks over and greets her friend, then they begin to chat among each other.

"Hey Christie what's up?"

"Here have a drink" Christie says holding up a beer.

"Oh no I'm fine" Pam says shaking her hands in front of her.

" Come on Pam if you are really my friend you would drink with me"

"But I don't want to though"

"Why not all the cool people are"

"I don't care Christie I don't want to drink"

"Fine then you aint cool no more and we aint friends no more"

Pam feeling heartbroken and hurt that her friend said that walks back towards Jojo them.

"Fuck this, let's go guys" Jojo says wrapping his arm around Pam's waist and they all leave the club. The friends decide to go to their hill as they look up at the sky. Jojo takes Pam by the hand and takes brings her with him.

"Jojo where are you guys going?"

"I got to talk to her privately" Jojo says before going several feet away from them. Jojo notices tears in Pam's eyes as he places his hands on the side of her face and uses his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"Pam look at me, I am glad that you didn't drink, if you did you would have made us upset because we don't drink, look at Mana he is 20 and he still doesn't drink"

"B...but I don't have friends anymore" Pam says whimpering a little

"That's bull shit Pam and you know it, If you didn't have friends would we have backed you up two days ago, would we have invited you to come with us to the movies?" Jojo says staring deep into her eyes using one of his hand's to push his hair back so that he can look deep into her eyes with both of his eyes.

"But Jojo, Mana loves you and you love him" Pam says

"yeah so?"

"And you still kissed me?"

"Yeah Pam, like I said Mana doesn't care what I do with a girl as long as it is not with another guy"

Jojo takes Pam by the hand as he heads back towards the hill. Koa puts in his pacifier as he takes out speakers for the who pod, Mana then attaches his who pod to the speakers and begins to play a slow dance song looking up at Jojo he nods.

Jojo knows what Mana is thinking and simply smiles and nods back before looking at Pam and pulling her close into him he wraps his arms around her waist and slowly steps side to side. All the friend's just look at this and cannot help but smile.

"Do it Jojo" everyone cheers as Jojo looks at Mana with a concerned look, Mana just shrugs his shoulders and sticks his tongue out and smiles. Jojo knowing that Mana won't get mad brings Pam in close to him and locks lips with her. Jojo has his only visible eye closed as Pam has both her eyes closed. Everyone including Mana begin to ooh in approval.

After the song is done Jojo and Pam finally break the kiss, Pam catching her breath as Jojo just has a smirk on his face.

"I told you Pam, I got the greatest friend's in the world, and we will never fall into temptation to the world" Jojo says

"No matter how hard the wind blows, the mountains will not bow" Koa says putting his pacifier around his neck again

"Aia No I Ka Mea E Mele Ana" Mana says smiling

"What does that mean" Pam asks

"It means let the singer select the song in whowaiian" Marcus says

"The quote that goes along with it goes like this, You are in control of your life, be open to advice but trust in yourself to decide, Cody you finish it off" Mike says looking at his brother.

" We each have our own rhythm, learn to dance to yours" Cody says smiling back at his brother


	13. Chapter 13: choosing

Chapter 13: Choosing

Jojo, Mana and Pam are hanging out one day, and Mana notices that Jojo is acting quite weird, Mana closes his eyes and begins to meditate searching deep within his own being for the answer.

_Mana: I know that I have feelings for Jojo and I really want him to be happy, It seems to me that he is more happy with Pam than he is with me. I got to do this, I got to make Jojo happy, even if it means I endure the pain of being alone again. I want Jojo to be happy._

Mana opens his eyes as he looks at Jojo and Pam, Jojo looks at Mana with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Mana are you ok?" Jojo asks flipping his hair before letting it land in front of his face again.

"Yeah I'm fine, Hey Jojo I want to thank you for the time we spent together but I feel like it would be better if you and Pam start to date instead of us"

Pam and Jojo's eyes widen with shock.

"But Mana Jojo loves you" Pam says

"I know he does but I want him to be happy and it seems that he is more happy with you, also if you two start dating people would stop picking on you guys so much"

Mana gets up from the hill and looks back at them and smiles before taking off his spiked collar and dropping it to the grass. Mana walks off.

"Mana wait" Jojo says getting up and chasing after Mana, Mana stopping dead in his tracks just turns to face the grey and black who.

"Mana why are you doing this?" Jojo asks concerned, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Jojo you didn't do anything wrong but if you started dating a girl people would stop ragging on you, and people would stop ragging on Pam to"

Jojo just wraps his arms around Mana tears filling his eyes. Mana wrapping his arms around Jojo as well. Not holding back the tears.

"Mana thank you for all the sacrifices you made for me"

"I love you Jojo"

"I love you too Mana"

Mana and Jojo both let go as they make their way back to the hill. But that night when Jojo went to sleep Mana woke up and walked over to Jojo's bed before leaning down and kisses the sleeping who one last time before putting his spiked choker on the top of Jojo's bed before opening the window jumping out and making his way down the tree and down the street.

_Mana: Jojo This is for the best, the time we spent will last a lifetime, the memories we made is embedded into my heart. I promised I would do whatever it took to make you happy, and in doing so I will even face a broken heart again._

Mana begins to sing as he makes his way further down the street turning around taking one last look at Jojo's house.

_Mana:  
__Love that's worth fighting for  
That's what this is  
And how, how could I want more  
Than the warmth of your kiss  
No matter how many miles and dreams  
Come between us now  
In each step I take, with each prayer I make  
This love will live somehow  
Let the mountains rise, I will climb them all  
When my body's weak, I will not fall  
Baby, come what may I'll find a way to get through  
There's nothing that I won't do  
To be loved by you  
There will be lonely nights  
When you'll whisper my name  
Know on those lonely nights, I'll be doing the same  
Should every star in the sky go out  
Just keep your faith alive  
We were meant to be, this is destiny  
It cannot be denied  
And even when we're worlds apart  
Just keep this promise in your heart_

Mana walks off into the darkness of the night disappearing with the shadows as the sun rises

Disclaimer: end of chapter 13 sorry this one is so short but It is a perfect suspense builder, where did Mana go? Is he coming back? Who will Jojo choose? will he be able to have both of them in the end? Only time will tell, and the heart will decide.


	14. Chapter 14: Mana returns

Chapter 14: Mana returns/ Fate becomes clear.

It's been two months since Mana disappeared. Jojo becomes increasingly worried; Pam feels that Mana's missing is all her fault. But really it's none of their fault; Mana chose to leave because he needed to think about things. He needed to think about how to make this situation work for all three of them. Back in the forest where they were kidnapped Mana sits by the hot springs soaking his feet in the warm water. Mana slowly slips himself into the water as he closes his eyes, searching deep in his heart for the answer.

_Mana: I love Jojo and Pam loves Jojo, but can we both have him? Is it possible to for someone to date two people and have the same type of love for both? Jojo I really want to make this work but I don't think it's possible. Oh well. I know what I must do._

Mana digs into his bag as he pulls out a pair of scissors; Mana then begins to cut his hair leaving only his bangs. Now looking like Koa Mana makes his way back to Whoville, back to Jojo. Back in Whoville however Jojo and Pam are discussing the situation among themselves as well.

"Jojo you deserve to be with Mana, Mana was here longer"

"But what about you though Pam? I don't want to see you alone"

"It's ok Jojo It doesn't matter I will find someone someday I have faith in myself"

Jojo then wraps his arms around Pam hugging her whispering thank you to her under his breath. She just returns the hug placing a hand on his head whispering your welcome to the little grey and black who. Jojo and Pam continue to talk as a knock is heard coming from the front door.

Jojo and Pam both walk over as Jojo reaches and opens the door. Both of them have their mouths open in shock as Mana now looks exactly like Koa, except with red fur and hair instead of blue. Mana smiling as he steps to the side showing a second who. With neon green fur and his hair style is like Jojo's but with green streaks going through the bang.

"Jojo, Pam this is my cousin Aaron. He just moved from Howville and is living a few blocks down. I was going to come tell you guys that I feel you two should be together but then when I seen Aaron an idea popped into my head"

Aaron without opening his eyes just continues standing there with a hand in his pocket. Mana looks at him and just laughs.

"Sorry he has that uncaring attitude, don't worry when he warms up to you guys he is a really great cousin of mine"

Aaron opens his eyes now as he looks at Jojo and Pam; his only visible eye is a sort of darker green than his fur. Pam just looks at him in wonder, thinking that this who is somewhat interesting, wanting to know more about him.

"Does he talk?" Pam asks confused.

"Yes I do talk, just most of the time I really don't have anything to say" Aaron says removing his hand from his pocket. "My cousin has told me a lot about you Jojo and how you and him were dating. My cousin also told me about you Pam and how you are looking for someone to treat you right"

Pam just nods, Aaron walking towards her taking her hand into his and rubbing his thumbs on the back of her hand. His voice sounded like Mana's when Jojo just first met him, Monotone and lacking emotions.

"You seem like a very special young girl Pam"

"How old are you Aaron?"

"18 in a half"

"Oh ok"

Mana walks over to the stereo and puts on a slow song as Aaron slowly brings Pam in closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist moving from side to side. Aaron slow dancing with Pam as he sings the chorus of the song in somewhat of a soothing caring manner.

_Aaron: Lock the door and throw away the key  
No one else just you and me  
make tonight a reality  
I believe that we can fall in love again  
light a candle in the window  
turn the lights down real low  
Marvin gay on the stereo  
I believe we can fall in love again._

Mana then turns off the stereo and grabs his acoustic guitar and hands it to Aaron as he puts the strap over his head strumming it softly. Aaron begins to sing his neon green bang dangling over his face.

_Aaron: You don't know how you met me  
you don't know why  
you can't turn around and say good bye  
all you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm saying follow me everything is all right  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
and if you want to leave I can guarantee  
you won't find nobody else like me_

_I'm not worried about the ring that you wear  
cause as long as nobody sees then nobody would care  
you're feeling guilty and I'm well aware  
you look ashamed but baby I'm not scared_

_I'm saying follow me everything is all right  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
and if you want to leave I can guarantee  
you won't find nobody else like me._

Aaron finishes it off by strumming a little more lines before stopping. Taking the acoustic guitar off and handing it to Mana and walks back over to Pam.

"Just like Mana promised to protect Jojo and make him happy, I will do the same for you...if given the chance"

Pam just smiles as she wraps her arms around this cousin of Mana's, Aaron doing the same and wrapping his arms around her resting his chin on top of her head.

"Don't worry, you are not alone anymore"

Mana, Jojo, Pam, and Aaron walk out of Jojo's house towards Mike's house as they grab the two brothers before finally going and getting Marcus. Before going out and hanging at the park, a little while later a lady walks over and hands them a flyer saying that the carnival is going to be here for the weekend only. Aaron smiling keeping a secret from everyone just nods.

"Hey that would be a great idea, how about tomorrow we all go the carnival?"

"Yeah that would be a great idea" Jojo says playing with his bang.

"Yup it is a great idea, but has anyone seen Koa lately?"

"No...None of us have seen him all day" Mike, Cody, and Marcus say in unison.

"Oh well I am sure he will meet up with us tomorrow" Jojo says.

"I'm sure he will" Aaron says hiding the grin on his face.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marcus, Mike, or Cody that belongs to my good friend Animation, I don't own Pam either, she belongs to my little sister whozonegirl, but I do own Koa, Mana, and Aaron. So what will happen in the next chapter? Why was Aaron grinning? Will Aaron and Pam end up hooking up? Please R&R also pitch me some ideas of what you would want to happen ok.


	15. Chapter 15: does love leave you blind

Chapter 15: Aaron's words.

Monday comes around as Mana, Jojo and Aaron walk on campus. Everyone is staring at this new who, the guys jeer at him and the girls eye him like he's candy. Making their way through the hall and their first class which is Math ignoring the crude remarks of the other students. They walk into class and take their seats next to each other, before long girls are asking Aaron, Mana, and Jojo to the school prom on Friday. Jojo and Mana thinking it would be fun going with girls say that they will think about it while Aaron just sits there quietly not saying a word. Throughout the classroom voices can be heard talking about the prom.

"I would so like to go with that new kid" says a red headed who girl.

"I know, I would even go with Mana or Jojo" says another girl.

As soon as class is over, Jojo them are greeted by Marcus, Mike, and Cody. Luckily they all have the same classes for the rest of the day. They begin discussing about the dance, and if they should ask girls to go with them.

"Yeah guys let's see if any girls would go with us to the prom"

"We don't ask them Cody, they ask us" Mana says closing his eyes and grinning.

But within twenty minutes girls start asking the guys as if they were celebrities. All of them have a date to the dance Friday night. All but Aaron, Jojo looks at him wondering if he is even going to the dance but Mana knows his cousin all too well. Days pass when finally the day of the prom arrives, Aaron still doesn't have a date for the prom but he doesn't seem bothered by it. Mana grins getting an idea as he whispers something into Aaron's ear. Aaron smiling for once nods as he gets on his phone to call his dad. Within half an hour a black and neon green limo pulls up and everyone is just gawking. Mana looks at Aaron and grins, giving his cousin a high five.

"Dude what's this?" Marcus asks excitedly

"Well my dad works for a limo company and I asked if we could borrow one for the night" as the driver's window rolls down and a who with a tuxedo on sticks his head out the window.

"Hi son, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah dad in a minute" Aaron says grabbing a bike.

"Son what are you going to do?"

"Wait about 15 minutes until I leave and then come pick me up at my date's house, I want to surprise her"

So Aaron takes off on his bike heading towards Pam's house, her not knowing that she is going to the dance with Aaron. Making his way up to her door he knocks and waits patiently for the door to be answered.

"Oh hey Aaron what are you doing?"

"Picking you up for the prom tonight, you're going with me"

"Oh how are we going to get there?"

"On my bike" Aaron says jokingly keeping a serious face on.

"Oh ok" Pam says, but just then the limo pulls up with everyone waving at her and complimenting her on her dress. Pam and Aaron make their way to the limo as Aaron's dad gets out and opens the door for his son and his date.

"Thanks dad, now off to the prom" all the friends can be heard cheering in the car as they drive off towards school. At the school some of the popular kids are talking about how they made such an entrance and that they will be the life of the party when all of a sudden music can be heard coming from down the street. Jojo has his whole upper body sticking out of the sun roof his hair blowing in the wind cheering as the limo comes to a complete stop.

"WHOOP what's up everyone, do you like our ride or what?"

"OUR ride, how did you even afford to rent out a limo? Me and my friend's tried but they were all out" says one of the popular girls staring in complete shock.

"Yeah that is why it is great to make friends with the people you least expect" Jojo says smiling as he brushes his bang to the side. And the door opens as all the guys come out wearing a black tux with a neck-tie that matches their fur. All of them have their bangs down over their face as Pam gets out of the limo and everyone is in shock.

"YOU! WHO DID YOU COME WITH?" one of the popular girls scream

"With me" Aaron says handing Pam a white rose with green tips and a small green jewel in the middle as he takes her arm into his and walks into the dance." All the girls are stare in complete jealousy that Pam came with the new kid and that they had a limo but the friends didn't care. Nope all they did that night was have fun and danced the night away.

"Hey Pam can I join you guys" calls out one girl who runs out of the prom towards the limo.

"Why what about your date?" Pam asks confused

"He stood me up" she says keeping her voice low as not for anyone to hear.

"But aren't you popular?" Jojo asks looking at the girl through the window.

"No not really most of the time I just sit by random people and hope they don't leave the table"

"Well why not you guys, I still don't have a date" Mana says pushing his bangs from his face.

"Ok get in" Marcus says opening the door.

The girl gets in and now that everyone has a date they make their way to the after party which is at the stage they held the concert and block party. On stage Koa has one headphone near his ear as he begins to play a slow jam and turns on the black light. All the guys' ties are glowing as well as the girls' dress.

"Now bring your date in close and hold them tight, and let us dance until the morning light" Koa says as all the guys bring their dates in close and begins to slow dance with them. Aaron staring deep into Pam's eyes just looks at her. Pam looking at his dark green eye as his neon green hair covers his right eye and is shining in the black light.

"Aaron I just want to" Pam gets cut off as Aaron leans in and kisses her on the lips both their fur touch each other as Aaron places a hand on the side of her face holding her cheek. Everyone following Aaron closes the distance between their dates kissing them on the lips as well.

"Hell yea this is how the pack rolls...Now one more slow jam to finish this night" Koa says into the microphone.

Aaron then places Pam's head on his shoulder his arms wrapped around her as he begins to step side to side. Aaron then leans forward and whispers into Pam's ear.

"Don't let the fear of love leave you blind"

Disclaimer: end of chapter 15 hope you guys like it...should I continue with the story or leave it at this.


	16. Chapter 16:the final kidnapping

Chapter 16: the pack

The following day from the big dance, is the day the pack decide to go spend a fun filled day at the annual carnival, They all meet up at Jojo's house who this time remembers about Koa and goes to ask him to come with them but Koa seems to be gone. Jojo shrugging his shoulders goes back into the house and finishes getting ready. Aaron walks up with seven green bracelets.

"What's that for?" Mike asks putting on his shirt.

"It's the bracelets for the carnival, It's to allow us to ride any ride for free from noon to 6 p.m." Aaron says handing each of them a bracelet and placing Pam's bracelet on her.

"Oh cool, well what are we going to do about food?" Cody says looking at his bracelet.

"Don't worry I got that covered to, my dad gave me a hundred dollars for food" Aaron says checking his watch to see what time it is. Jojo begins to laugh pointing to Mana "You sure it would be enough to fill his fat ass" everyone begins to laugh as Mana just flips them off.

"The funny thing is that Mana, you eat a lot but you still maintain the same weight" Aaron says as they begin walking down the street. Twenty minutes later they arrive at the carnival and notice that there are only six people in line. Mana as well as the rest of the pack decide to ask Aaron what's going on.

"Eh cuz, how come not many people are here? I thought the carnival started at noon"

"It does Mana but we got here 10 minutes early, its only 11:55 now"

Everyone just oh's in unison as more people start coming and lining up behind them, by 11:59 the line is going near the sidewalk as Aaron laughs saying that it was smart of them coming 10 minutes earlier so that they wouldn't need to wait in that long line. At exactly noon the carnival opens as the friends make their way in and look around to see what they would like to do first. Everyone starts talking at the same time, talking about which ride they would want to go on finally Mana speaks up.

"How about we just start on one side of the carnival and work our way around it, that way we ride all the good rides and everyone gets what they want" Mana says crossing his arms.

"Mana's right but first we should go feed Mana first" Jojo says laughing

"Don't just feed him, we're hungry too" Marcus says laughing as they go and make their way towards one of the carts.

All Mana is able to say is seven before seven slices of pepperoni pizza is in front of him, seeing this makes Mana shocked on how this person knew he was going to order pizza.

"How did you know I was going to order pizza? Let alone it being pepperoni and seven slices?"

The who looks up smiling, which makes everyone else smile at the site of the who that they know all too well.

"Of course I would know what my brother likes let alone how many to get, I'm not retarded" Koa says smiling his bangs over his face pressed against his forehead from under his worker's hat.

Everyone shouts his name as they pay for the pizzas and make their way to a nearby table. Within a minute Koa joins them sitting down with a hot dog in his hand.

"I got to eat real quick and get back to work, but after work how about we go out to the movies?"

"Heck yea Koa that would be great" Mana says.

The friends say their farewell to Koa as they walk around and look for a ride to get on first. They go on all the rides they thought would be fun the who kazoo, the twistermajiger, the green eggs and ham jam, and for the heck of it they even went and played on the hop on pop bounce house. But in the bounce house Aaron goes over to Mana and asks him for a favor, so Aaron whispers something into his ear as Mana nods at the idea and smiles. Aaron giving his cousin a hug goes and tells everyone else except for Pam.

Aaron then heads over to Pam as the sun begins to set, taking her by the hand and leading her to the Ferris wheel. Pam just smiles at Aaron as they get on and the ride begins to start. When they reach the Top Aaron runs to the side and takes in a deep breath before howling out over the edge, He does it two more times before taking his seat right beside Pam.

"That's the sign" Mana says telling everybody. Jojo being the first goes under the Ferris wheel and starts talking to the worker, the worker then agrees to let Jojo them do their thing thinking it would be interesting. Jojo then changes the song first and when Aaron's car comes to the ground he ducks waiting for it to go back up. A slow Jam playing. Marcus then stops the ride as Aaron's car is at the very top.

"What's going on Aaron?" Pam asks getting kind of scared.

"I just kidnapped you"

"WHAT WHY?" Pam says getting freaked out.

"You will see why in a minute" Aaron says looking to the side.

Within five minutes fireworks begin shooting into the sky lighting up the night, as Mana, Jojo and the rest of the pack start setting off the fireworks. Laughing and having a good time. Up in the air Aaron looks at Pam before saying as the ride begins to start up again.

"I kidnapped you, for a night at freedom, where you don't need to worry about being loved or being wanted, because me and the pack, we love you and want you to be with us...Well my love is different than theirs" Aaron says looking at Pam.

"What do you" Pam manages to say before having Aaron's lips pressed against hers his hand placed on her cheek. Jojo just smiles as Mana wraps his arms around Jojo's waist before whispering into his ear.

"We did a good job" Mana says before playfully biting Jojo on the ear.

"We did didn't we" Jojo says turning around and presses his lips against Mana's sharing a kiss with each other.

The friend's as well as Koa who just got off work just can't help but stare at the two couples a smile on each of their faces.

Disclaimer: end of chapter 16 as well as the story...Hope you guys liked it. please R&R thank you. and Wow Jojo and Mana going out cute but will Pam trust Aaron and give him a chance or will her fear of him being like everyone else get the better of her? This is a cliff hanger dun dun duunnnn haha also something I haven't done in a while...chibi smile ^_^


End file.
